User talk:Player8410
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Armory Assault... Again! page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Uberorb (Talk) 17:38, September 2, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Trade Hi Player. I have no problem duping those guns for you. I don't need anything in return either. I'll send you a friend request when I get home from school. (sorry this is so brief, time restrictions and all) Looking forward to meeting you . I'll look for that friend request. Thanks, 17:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey my GT is HTD shadow do y ou mind if i dupe or do you really want the original ill be on today so ya ill send you a FR Weapons Thanks for helping me out. I hope I did as much for you as you did for me. MC Clatchey 05:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Great trade all around as far as I'm concerned . I really appreciated the items you duped for me. By the way I picked up a Pearl Undertaker in solo armory run this morning. Big smile on my face! Player8410 12:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC)Want a dupe? Thats awesome! I would, but I wont be home for a couple of weeks. Thanks anyway. MC Clatchey 15:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) userboxes Please avoid unnecessary categorization of your userpage, as your recent addition of userboxes had been adding the Userbox_templates category. 17:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) When deciding to place a userbox in your page, just call the userbox using, for example, instead of going to the Template:User_DLC1 page and copying the code there. 01:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sledge's Shotgun and Armory To get maximum distance and height out of this method, try to launch the other player just as they are approaching the top of their jump. Even so, expect it to be hit or miss a lot of the time, due to the 45 degree angle of the spread from the center of the crosshairs. For a glitched armory quest, launching over the force field won't help since the door which lowers is already beyond that point. There is a small "window" of sorts high up in the top center of the front of the armory, above the door which you would exit out of the armory from. This can be reached using the basic method described earlier. I have have not, however, done it with Sledge's Shotgun per se, since I did it using a a shotgun I built in WillowTree for the very purpose of launching friends (meaning decreasing damage by de-leveling and increasing projectile count from x12 to x16 increase launch effects). Using this made it much easier, and if you are interested I would be happy to give you a copy. 15:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! About the time zone, I'm in UTC+02:00, Finnish time. I'll try and add you on Xbox before I'll go to bed, we could then plan the rest when we are both online there. Is that okay with you? Ohh and the shield message, I forgot the signature lol Gordon Houseman 18:34, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohh ffs goddamn fail :D I didn't say anything about shields, it's the Finnish time zone message... xD sorry for spamming :/ Gordon Houseman 18:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) no thats perfectly fine! thnx so much. ill open an online game titled "maliwan tsunami dropoff" never mind i dont want it anymoreKoolguy8211 23:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC)koolguy8211 Re: Modded stuff No I don't but If you get your hands on one, load ur save up into WT and get the code and post it on my talk page for me plzz :) 01:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Stalker I have not upgraded the Stalker in question. Please leave stats of what you are offering on my talk and when you can get on Live. I am available, Mon- Thurs., ussually between 4:00pm and 7:00 pm Eastern US./ Canada time. 19:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I am still interested in the stalker. I will try to get on soon to send you a message. 22:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My time frame is still the same as above. I may be able to get on this weekend. let me know when is good for you. 22:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) : If I am correct, you are on PC right? How can you possibly trade with Veg? He's a 360 user... 22:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) =D My bad, I was just confused as you posted that you need a bessie for your PC char but you are also trading with veg-- 22:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Edit: My bad again, that post wasn't made by you =D-- 22:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC)